


One Fleeting Moment

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean denies that he's upset, but Cas sees right through his attempts</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fleeting Moment

Dean swept every distorted object he could off the table. 

God damnit Winchester! Pull it together! You're a man for christ's sake! There's no reason for you to be crying just because you're in a fall out with your brother. 

He paused as his vision further swam, eliciting a curse. 

You're a soldier. You're not supposed to cry. You're not supposed to let things get to you. Worthless piece of shit; can't even keep yourself together. How are you supposed to be of any god-damned use to people like this? 

No matter how much he scolded himself Dean couldn't stop the tears from flowing. With each passing second they grew more persistent. Dean stumbled outside-vision hindered-to try to cool off. As he set for the woods his phone rang. He tried to keep his voice steady when he answered, but Cas saw right through it. 

"Hey Cas."  
"Dean?"   
"Kinda obvious right?"   
He chuckled, but it came out broken.   
"What's the matter Dean?"   
"What are you talking about Cas? It's nothing, I'm fine."   
His voice cracked on fine.   
"Talk to me Dean. You're crying, aren't you? Should I come over?"   
"Cas, I told-"   
"Dean."   
His shoulders slumped at Cas' hard tone.   
"It's Sammy, he-"   
A pause.   
"He hates me."   
His voice sounded completely broken, and he couldn't hold back the sob as it bubbled up his throat. 

Immediately Dean heard the flutter of wings, and hung up the phone as Cas put a hand on his shoulder. It was the same place from what felt like eons ago. Dean's resolve finally broke completely, and Cas caught him up him his arms before he could crumple to the ground. 

Dean couldn't think, he just sobbed, consumed by his grief, and tried to find comfort in the angel. The angel that had saved him when he didn't deserve saving. The angel that stood by his side despite all the mistakes that he had made. The angel that watched over him, forgave him, cared enough to try to get back in his good graces. The angel that answered his calls when he was in the middle of a war. The angel that died for him. The angel that fell for him. 

Cas came back. He always came back even though Dean was a destructive, worthless piece of shit. 

Dean realized he could think-was thinking, and gripped the angel tighter to try to further reign himself in. He concentrated on Cas' breathing, his lean but muscled body, his strong arms wrapped possessively around him. He clung to his shoulders, his fingers digging into that stupid trench coat. He clung to the shoulders of an angel-a man-who carried so may burdens, but still made time for one insignificant human being. 

Finally his tears stopped. Next they dried. Then he stopped shaking, and the pair sat in silence as Dean tried to match his breathing to Cas; willed his heart to model Cas' own. All the while Cas carded his fingers through Dean's hair. And for one fleeting moment, Dean felt okay.


End file.
